


The Summer Raven

by theycallmestephlee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmestephlee/pseuds/theycallmestephlee
Summary: This is a short fic scene between Summer Rose and Raven Branwen before Summer goes off to fight Salem. This isn't really a RoseBird ship scene, it's just about the two of them.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Summer Raven

The Summer Raven

By: theycallmestephlee

“I know that’s you, Raven,” said Summer while packing her bag. “Yang is with Ruby in the backyard.”

Raven flew down from the perch where she’d been watching Summer and shifted to human form.

Summer blinked at the sudden small gush of wind that always accompanied Raven’s shifts.

“You can’t kill her, Summer. You know that. She’s invincible. Why even try?”

Summer paused and looked up from what she was doing, her mirrored eyes catching Raven’s gaze. 

“How do you know she’s invincible?” Her brows nit together. “Besides, I can’t just run away when things get tough, Raven. Not like you did. Not like you _always_ do.”

Raven’s eyes narrowed. “I was being _smart_.”

“So you keep saying. But I _have_ to try. I’m the only one that can. With my eyes.”

“What do you mean?”

Summer glanced back down and fiddled with her scroll sitting next to her bag before she replied.

“We know Salem is connected to the Grimm. She _creates_ them. Controls them. So it would stand to reason that, at least a part of her is the same as them. And my eyes can—”

“Vaporize them, freeze them, turn them into stone,” Raven said, ticking each off with her fingers as she spoke. “Yes, yes. I’ve seen it all from afar, Summer.”

“Then you know what I can do. You could come with me and help me.”

Summer’s eyes seemed to plead with Raven.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. “I do know what you can do. But this is _Salem_ , Summer. Grimm can be killed. She can’t! What makes you think I would ever possibly go with you? I left because Ozpin lied to us. Because Salem can’t be killed. And because I wanted to stay out of all this!”

“I feel like you staying out of this kind of went out the window when you became the Spring Maiden,” Summer said with a snort. “Not very smart, that.”

Raven’s eyes went wide. “I—What? I don’t know what you’r—”

Summer gave her a wry look. “Save it, Raven. Tai and Qrow may be clueless men, but give _me_ some credit.”

Raven grinned. “You always were a brat.”

Summer stuck out her tongue and giggled. After a moment, she sobered.

“In all seriousness though, Raven. Come with me. I know we’ll have a better chance if we try _together_!”

Raven’s face hardened. “No.”

Summer flinched. “No?”

“No. You’re too naive, Summer. And I fear it’s going to get you killed. I won’t let that kill me too.”

“Then promise me something.”

Raven scoffed. “What?”

“Promise me you’ll watch over our girls. Even if it’s just in your bird form. If I—If I don’t…” Summer looked away to hide the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. Her eyes fell on a picture of Yang and Ruby and she let one tear fall.

Raven’s postured softened. “I will. I promise.”

Their eyes met for a moment. 

“Thank you.” Summer smiled softly.

Raven nodded and turned away. “Goodbye, Summer.”

“Goodbye, Raven. You’ll always be my family.” 

Raven turned to bird form before Summer had finished and flew off, leaving Summer unsure if she ever even heard her words.


End file.
